


He is waiting in the dark

by fear_her_blurryface



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Bloody, Dark, F/M, POV First Person, Smut, obsessive - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 01:43:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8691625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fear_her_blurryface/pseuds/fear_her_blurryface
Summary: Be careful with your dreams - they can become true. Are you able to pay the price for ?
Well, this is my first smut fic. For this I get the golden Ticket to hell.





	

Dear friends,

I will tell you a story. About a young man, who is well-known to you all, do you thinks at least. Who of you has not succumbed to his wonderful smile, has lost himself in his radiant, nougat-brown eyes, and would have sold his soul to be held by his strong arms, or even much more?  
\- You don't need to blush red, we are finally among us and the thoughts are free .... -  
But, I must warn you: Pay attention to what you dream, because dreams can come true: But not in the way you planned it.  
\- Where would be the joke, if it was so simple? -

I dreamed, too, and got to pay the price for it.So be careful what I have to say to you:

I also dreamed of meeting Josh Dun.  
\- Yes, my dear ones, do not drool all at once, or somebody slips out. -  
Watched photos and videos, sent my imagination on journeys and believe me, she has come a long way; Visited every concert that was accessible to me and my room was more like a temple for a god than anything else.  
\- I take your eager nods, you know what I am talking about. Fine. -  
But not the greatest obsession could prepare me for the reality that hit me like a atomic bomb when Joshua William – the hotest man in the universe – Dun was standing in front of me, at one evening after a concert.   
\- Please keep breathing friends, it takes no need to pass out, right? -  
The fact that we were both alone gave the matter a special note. While I was still trying to restart my brain, after all the fuses had flown out in a high arc, Josh looked at me with a expression, which chased me chills over my back. His eyes were dark with desire and before I knew myself, his lips slammed on mine and he kissed me passionately.  
\- Whoah, I tell you, the man can kiss -  
Then he grabbed my arm and pulled me behind, until we reached an abandoned hut. Sure, it seemed to me a bit strange, but hey, that was Josh - the sexy cutie - Dun and my brain still refused to do his job.  
In front of the door to the hut, Josh let his lips crashed against mine again and his hands were everywhere as he pushed me backwards through the door and pinned me against the next wall. He grabbed my wrists, lifted them over my head, and pressed them against the wall. As he pounded his body against mine, my senses ran with 200 miles against a brick wall. A dark smile played around his eyes and lips, as he began to suck at my neck and leave a trace of bruises. I was so spaced out that I didn‘t hear the clicking of the handcuffs until I was hanging from them on a chain from the wall.  
\- Ta-ta, surprise, surprise -  
Josh took a few steps back and let his gaze slip over my body. Then he pulled a jumping knife out of the jacket and snapped it open. My irritated face seemed to amuse him as he looked at me with a grin.  
He came up to me and his lips slammed against mine as he began to slit my clothes into strips. This time, his tongue searched his way into my mouth and so crazy the whole thing was, I also sent my tongue to travel. When he solved the kiss, I found this very regrettable. But that only lasted briefly as Josh began to suck on the other side of my neck as he slowly slit the knife into my right arm. Over and over again.  
\- Did I mention that the knife was really sharp? -  
I felt the blood run down my arm and it began to drip to the ground.   
And do you know what, dear friends? I did not care. My brain was scrap, paralyzed with desire, pain, and Joshua William Dun.  
He pressed his body back to mine as he began to lick my right arm and catch my blood with his tongue. His left arm embraced my waist as he began to sink the knife into my left arm. My heavy wheezing probably excelled him as he nibbled at my ear and whispered, "So damn beautiful."  
He loosened the embrace, whereupon he got a frustrated groan from me.  
Josh grinned when he looked at me again. Then he let his jacket slip from his body, followed by his tank top. The sight of his sweat-shining upper body, let my senses ride a roller coaster.  
\- that, and the blood loss -  
His knife finally cut my clothes from my upper body as his tongue drove my left arm. As he pressed his chest against mine and his fingers clawed into my back, my hips collided with his and a groan ecaped him, that gave me goose bumps over my body. Josh pressed closer to me as he began to rock his hips against mine. His ‚drumstick‘ in his pants was more than hard, as he moaned in my ear, while his fingers scratched bloody bruises in my back.  
My panting turned him on and when I whispered "Josh" his lips cracked on mine and his tongue pushed into my mouth. I could taste the metallic of blood on his lips. - my blood -  
When he broke the kiss, he began to walk down my neck with small bites.  
Then I felt his knife cut across my chest. Bloody rinks made their way and dripped down my breasts. Josh went to his knees in front of me and began to suck my blood from my nipples as his knife drove along my ribs. He laughed softly as he heard my moans and when he straightened up and pressed his body against me, he whispered in my ear, "so damn beautiful, my bloody masterpiece" and let his hips collide with mine.  
"My smiling butcher ..." I brought out panting, before he smiled at me and his hips met mine, again.  
Despite all the excitement, my body began getting weaker and my legs gave way.  
\- It wasn’t that big buisness, cause I was still pinned to the wall -  
Josh noticed it as he stopped in his movements and whispered in my ear: "Are you still with me?" I nodded. He stroked my hair as he asked, "Do you love me?" I looked into his warm eyes and I could do nothing else but nod. My brain was still running on autopilot and it was no longer able to think about the deeper meaning of love.  
He smiled and gave me a kiss on the cheek as he detached himself from me.  
He stood still, for a moment. His mouth, his chest, and his arms were smeared with blood. Then he loosened the chains by my handcuffs and I fell to my knees. Then he fixed it again and stood in front of me. I looked up at him, his lips playing a mocking smile and his eyes sparkling darkly. He stroked my hair, opened his pants, and slipped them down with his boxers. I gasped and my senses drove roller coaster again, as I saw Josh's hard dick. My tongue was faster than my brain when she tapped his glans. He gasped, panting, "So desperate, my bloody beauty?" My tongue gave him the answer and he groaned. He pushed his cock into my mouth and my tongue played around passionately. His groan grew louder and while his cock twitched in my mouth, he grabbed my head and began to push. His dick thrust against my throat and a moment later, he came trembling and groaning, hard in my mouth. I swallowed his cum and he pulled out and put his pants on, again.  
My brain was a mess and my body numb, so I barely noticed that Josh pulled me up with the chain again.   
Only when he pressed his heated and sweaty body against me, my senses manage to focus again. "Such a good girl" he whispered in my ear and his lips crashed on mine. "So damn beautiful" he said as he solved the kiss, grabbed my hair and pulled my head back. I heard the knife snap back, and with a smile he slit my throat.  
Within seconds, I was dead, which was no surprise, as the bulk of my blood had already spread on the floor.  
Josh gave me a farewell kiss on the forehead before he washed my blood from the face and the arms. Then he put on his tank top and the jacket again. He reached for a benzine tanker and began spilling gasoline everywhere. When he was at the door, he threw in a match and waited until the hut burnt. Then he walked away with a smile.  
So dear friends and now I ask you: Was it all worth it? I have not only met Josh, but his dark side with him. I have died for my dream of being near him. I have died for having loved him more than my own life. Before you nods eagerly, you should bear in mind that whoever is dead, is left dead. Oh, and something else: I was not his first ‚bloody masterpiece‘.  
I've met them all. All, who are now condemned to exist in the shadows.  
Think well, if you want to be one of us. And always remember: He is waiting for you in the dark.


End file.
